


Puck

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Neil Perry Deserved Better, Neil Perry acting, Short One Shot, oh captain my captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: Neil Perry, student.Neil Perry, actor.Neil Perry, Puck.





	Puck

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Dead Poets Society!
> 
> Please don't repost!

Seeing Neil on that stage- 

becoming Puck, 

it was really a nights' dream, a nights' fast, fleeting dream,

a quick kiss on the cheek from God, because Neil wanted to act more than _anything_.

Like a bird, see? Fluttering away like the heart of boy invested in creativity, absorbed in its' light.

Neil Perry, student.

Neil Perry, actor.

Neil Perry, Puck.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! Thank you!


End file.
